A running machine is a permanent body-building apparatus for families and gymnasiums, is the simplest one of body-building apparatuses in today's families, and is the optimal choice of household body-building apparatuses.
An electric running machine is a high-grade apparatus for gymnasiums and families, and drives a running track through a motor to enable people to passively run or walk at different speeds. Because running and walk are formed passively, they are almost the same as ordinary running or walk on the ground seen from profiles of actions, but seen from force exerted by a human body, an extending action is omitted by running and walk on the electric running machine compared with ordinary running and walk. This enables each person walking and running on the electric running machine to feel free and relaxed, ensures that the person can run for about ⅓ distance longer than ordinary running, and increases energy consumption relative to ordinary walk and running. In addition, because electronic auxiliary equipment on the electric running machine has many functions, users can experience different running environments, such as flat ground, uphill slope, hills, variable speed for running, etc., and can make a selection according to exercise purposes.
In applied related patents in China, there is no prior art that integrates an air conditioner and a running machine into a whole. In close fields, the patent “Intelligent Running Machine” (application No.: 201110315937.4 and application date: Feb. 22, 2012) discloses an intelligent running machine. Although an intelligent counting module is integrated, the running machine fails to design space saving or integrate other high-power electrical appliances. Therefore, a larger occupation area is needed and a power supply is required to be additionally arranged. On the other hand, the device is not configured with other facilities complementary with its use functions, and a body-building effect cannot be optimized. Meanwhile, because the device cannot be adjusted and controlled comprehensively, it is inconvenient to use. The patent “Multi-Functional Intelligent Running Machine” (application No.: 201510821060.4 and application date: Jan. 20, 2016) discloses a multi-functional intelligent running machine and provides a running machine capable of interacting with people and performing continuous correction and reminding. However, the multi-functional intelligent running machine has no early warning mechanism or statistical feedback mechanism, and cannot be improved sustainably for a long term. Above two patents cannot provide a body-building environment beneficial to the human body due to lack of complete set of relevant facilities.